memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel
de:Liste der Crew der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) The first ''Constitution''-class starship [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]] was commissioned in 2245, and spent forty years in service until it was scuttled in 2285. Many different crews manned the ship of that time. Crew Manifest Early Voyages 2245-2260s * Captain Robert April (first CO, 2245-) * Doctor Sarah April (first CMO) * Doctor Phillip Boyce (CMO, 2250s) * Yeoman J.M. Colt (2250s) * Chief Petty Officer Garrison (2250s) * Lieutenant Commander Number One (XO, 2250s) * Captain Christopher Pike (second CO, 2250s) * Chief Pitcairn (transporter chief, 2250s) * Lieutenant Junior Grade Spock (science officer, 2250s) * Lieutenant José Tyler (navigator, 2250s) Five Year Mission 2264-2270 A * Lieutenant Alden (communications officer) * Lieutenant Arex (navigator) * Yeoman Doris Atkins B * Lieutenant David Bailey (navigator) * Crewman Barnhart (KIA 2266) * Yeoman Tonia Barrows * Ensign Bates * Crewman Bell (security) * Lieutenant Berkeley (transporter chief) * Lieutenant Boma (astrophysicist) * Lieutenant Brent (navigator) * Crewman Briel (mess officer) C * Lieutenant Carlisle (security) * Crewman Carstairs (science officer) * Nurse Christine Chapel (science officer) * Ensign Pavel Chekov (navigator) * Crewman Compton (security, KIA 2269) * Crewman Connors (medical techician) D * Lieutenant D'Amato (senior geologist, KIA 2269) * Crewman Darnell (medical technician, KIA 2265) * Doctor Elizabeth Dehner (psychiatrist, KIA 2264) * Lieutenant DePaul (navigator) * Lieutenant DeSalle (assistant chief engineer) * Lieutenant Dickerson (security) E * Lieutenant Erikson (historian) * Crewman Evans (security) F * Lieutenant John Farrell (navigator) * Crewman Fields * Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Finney (records officer) * Technician Fisher (geologist) * Ensign Freeman (security) G * Lieutenant Gabler (engineering/security) * Lieutenant Gaetano (radiation specialist, KIA 2267) * Lieutenant Galloway (security, KIA 2267) * Lieutenant Arlene Galway (science officer, KIA 2267) * Ensign Garrovick (security) * Lieutenant Commander Giotto (security chief) * Crewman Grant (security, KIA 2267) * Crewman Green (command division, KIA 2265) H * Lieutenant Hadley (science officer) * Ensign Jana Haines (navigator) * Lieutenant Hansen (helmsman, 2267) * Ensign Harper (engineering, KIA 2267) * Doctor Harrison (pathologist) * Technician Harrison * Crewman Hendorf (security, KIA 2267) J * Crewman Jackson (security, KIA 2267) * Lieutenant Karl Jaeger (meteorology & planetology officer) * Yeoman Zahra Jamal * Crewman James * Lieutenant Johnson (security) * Ensign Jordan (computer technician) * Lieutenant Josephs (security) K * Lieutenant Kaplan (security, KIA 2267) * Kelly (security, KIA 2267) * Lieutenant Kelowitz (security) * Lieutenant Lee Kelso (helmsman, KIA 2264) * Captain James T. Kirk (CO, 2264-2270) * Lieutenant Kyle (transporter chief/helmsman) L * Yeoman Martha Landon * Lieutenant Commander Lang (tactical, KIA 2266) * Lieutenant Latimer (navigator, KIA 2265) * Yeoman Tina Lawton * Crewman Lemli (security/engineering) * Lieutenant Leslie (security/engineering/helmsman) * Crewman Lewis (security) M * Lieutenant Mallory (security, KIA 2267) * Lieutenant Marple (security, KIA 2267) * Specialist Angela Martine (phaser room/life sciences) * Lieutenant Charlene Masters (engineering) * Lieutenant Matson * Crewman Mathews (security, KIA 2266) * Doctor M'Benga (medical officer) * Lieutenant Commander Leonard McCoy, M.D. (CMO, 2265-2270) * Lieutenant Marla McGivers (historian, exiled 2267) * Yeoman Mears * Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell (navigator) * Lieutenant Marlena Moreau (chemist) * Lieutenant M'Ress (communications officer) * Doctor Ann Mulhall (astrobiologist) N * Doctor Helen Noel (psychiatrist) * Lieutenant Anne Nored (security) O * Lieutenant O'Brian * Lieutenant O'Herlihy (tactical, KIA 2266) * Lieutenant O'Neil (transporter) * Ensign O'Neill (security, KIA 2266]] * Lieutenant Osborne (security) P * Lieutenant Painter (navigator) * Lieutenant Carolyn Palamas (archaeology and anthropology officer) * Lieutenant Palmer (communications officer) * Phillips (astrobiologist) * Doctor Mark Piper (CMO, 2264) R * Yeoman Janice Rand * Rawlins (chief geologist) * Crewman Rayburn (security, KIA 2266) * Lieutenant Rhada (helmsman) * Lieutenant Kevin Riley (navigator/engineering) * Ensign Rizzo (security, KIA 2267) * Lieutenant Esteban Rodriguez (botanist) * Lieutenant Mira Romaine * Yeoman Teresa Ross * Lieutenant Rowe (security) * Russ (engineering) * Lieutenant Ryan (helmsman) S * Doctor Sanchez (medical officer) * Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott (chief engineer, 2264-2270) * Lieutenant Shea (KIA 2268) * Lieutenant Singh (engineering) * Yeoman Smith * Lieutenant Spinelli (navigator) * Commander Spock (XO and science officer, 2264-2270) * Lieutenant Stiles (navigator) * Crewman Sturgeon (botanist, KIA 2265) * Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu (helmsman, 2265-2270) T * Yeoman Tamura * Yeoman Tankris * Commander Thelin (XO, alternate timeline) * Yeoman Leslie Thompson (KIA 2267) * Technician Thule * Lieutenant Robert Tomlinson (phaser room, KIA 2265) * Lieutenant Junior Grade Joe Tormolen (science officer, KIA 2266) * Lieutenant Karen Tracy (medical technician, KIA 2267) U * Lieutenant Uhura (communications officer, 2265-2270) V * Crewman Vinci (security) W * Ensign Dawson Walking Bear (helmsman) * Doctor Janet Wallace (endocrinologist) * Ensign Washburn (engineering) * Technician John B. Watkins (engineering, KIA 2269) * Watley * Technician Watson (engineering, KIA 2268) * Technician Wilson (transporter technician) * Ensign Wyatt (transporter technician, KIA 2269) Refit and Training Cruises 2270-2285 * Doctor Christine Chapel * Captain Willard Decker (CO, 2270-2272; XO, 2272) * Lieutenant Cleary (engineering technician) * Chief DiFalco (relief navigator, 2272) * Cadet Foster * Lieutenant Ilia (navigator, 2272) * Rear Admiral James T. Kirk (CO, 2272) * Commander Leonard H. McCoy (CMO) * Perez (security, 2272) * Midshipman Peter Preston (engineering, KIA 2285) * Chief Ross * Lieutenant Junior Grade Saavik * Commander Montgomery Scott (chief engineer, 2270s-2280s) * Commander Sonak (science officer, 2272) * Captain Spock (science officer, 2272; CO 2280s) * Commander Hikaru Sulu (helmsman, 2270s; XO, 2280s) Unnamed crewmembers In 2254, a transporter assistant (who wore thick rimmed spectacles) stood at the transporter console next to Chief Pitcairn. (TOS:"The Cage") In 2273, a Rhaandarite ensign was on the bridge of the refit Enterprise when Admiral Kirk took command. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) :This unnamed character, played by Billy Van Zandt, was identified as '''alien ensign' in the script.''